Devil's Advocate
by Mrsoulkun
Summary: Vain has everything taken from him by the soul society one day. He wants to save his daughter and revenge for all that he lost. He will do anything to reach his goal, even work with the devil himself. Will he be able to trust him? Only my 2nd fanfic R


Well this is only my second fanfic and I'm not sure if I'm going to finish it, it people like it i will continue. Was kind of rushed but hey its decent :P. Rate and review

Devil's Advocate

Prologue

_District 47 is lowest of the low in the entire soul society. A place where there is no hope or future….where the only goal is to survive. A place where families are being torn apart and forced into slavery while the soul society watches from the damn throne like they are gods. They refuse to help anyone in our district… not the sick, the homeless, nor the children. _

_This district was one of the oldest and largest districts in the soul society but had the largest amount of poverty from their inability to produce a profit._

_There is the marketing district where the shops and merchants mainly reside at. Where the poor try and make a living by selling what scraps they can find. This is usually the district where everyone works at since it is the easiest. _

_The industrial district, where factories are ran and people work their heart and souls to make it out of the slums. It is almost impossible to work there since at least some kind of talent required work there. _

_The final district is the slave district where the Soul Society employs criminals and people of the town to work for their life. They are used to build houses for the soul reapers who watch over the district._

_The people are sick of the way they are being treated by others and especially the soul society. There is only one solution when tensions are high. Eventually they will break._

_Chapter 1: Wrath_

Vain opened his eyes and stared at the holes in his ceiling. He wiped the crust from his eyes and sighed about the long day in front of him. It would be the same as any hell filled day, selling at the market, dealing with soul reapers who treat the people like dirt.

He hated his job no matter how much he made from it. All he would really do is stand around like a fool hoping someone would become interested in his weapons. Making weapons for the resistance was the only real excitement he got from the day. He liked the feeling of helping the people who really needs it.

Vain sat up in the brown raggedy bed and rubbed his temples to relieve his recurring headache. He stood up and curled his feet into the dirt on the floor to get a feel for the ground. Vain walked into the broken down bathroom and sat on the toilet to relax.

"What's wrong honey", his wife walked in, your head still bothering you?

He nodded in agreement and wrapped his hands around her. He stood up and kissed her rosy cheeks. She had red hair and brown eyes with slightly tan skin. When standing she would only reach Vain's chest.

She was the town nurse who took care of all the sick and wounded people produced by this wretched city. Of course, living a life dealing with the sick would take a toll on her spirit but she still managed to produce a smile on her face.

"Yumi, do you have anything to help my head", he asked while letting go of her.

She handed him two pills to help with the recurring annoyance. He had been having these headaches for as long as he can remember and no one could figure out what was causing it. Yumi told him countless times that the test they would take on him would comeback completely negative on any damage to him. They studied his brain for any damage and found nothing wrong. They studied his heart and found that he was in perfect condition. He eventually stopped caring why and decided to cope with the pain for the rest of his life. He turned on the disgusting water from the sink and swallowed the two pills with the clumps of water.

"Better", Yumi asked.

Vain felt the pain in his head slowly disappear as though it was never there He looked into her eyes and smiled deeply at her. She walked out of the bathroom and into what was left of the kitchen.

Vain stood up and looked into the broken mirror to study his recent scars he had gotten from working at the stand. He stood at about six feet and was fairly built nothing special. He had dark brown eyes and a fairly hairy face that he hadn't shaved in about a month. A tattoo of a dragon was covering his back with his wife's and daughter's name on his shoulder.

He had long hair he usually ties behind his head to keep it from getting in his eyes when he worked.

He rubbed the cut on his arm he got from sharpening the swords and placed a bandage over it. He washed his face with the water still running from the sink. He brushed his teeth with his makeshift toothbrush.

He sighed and walked into the kitchen. He smiled at his daughter who was sitting at the small wooden table eating her food. She was about 12 years old and was about five with feet with her mother's features mainly showing through.

"Morning Sarah", he said while kissing her forehead.

"Hey daddy", she responded back.

"Yumi", he yelled, I have to be at work early today so I won't be eating breakfast.

"Okay", she responded from the kitchen.

Vain walked through where the door should have been and stepped onto the raggedy dirt road. The city was its usually dreary self with the people being tormented by the present and haunted by the past. He turned right and walked down the eroded street towards his shop.

"Hey Vain wait for me", someone yelled.

He turned around and looked at his friend Tayuya. She had blue short hair and always would wear a pink bandana around her head. She looked like she was about 20 but she was actually around 30. It seems her happiness was the only think keeping her young. Something that is rare to find in this beaten up town.

Tayuya ran up to Vain and started walk alongside to work. They worked together for about five years now and have been friends for two.

He met her one day when two soul reapers approached her in the shop and started beating her. He jumped in front of her and defended her with his life. Ever since then she promised to repay him for that. Vain didn't want anything from her, he was only doing what he thought was right, but even then she wanted to repay him.

"So you ready for another long day of work", she smiled.

"Only if you keep me awake", he responded.

"You were always so lazy Vain; you could leave the slums if you actually put your mind to it".

"Well I am more concerned with helping the people who helped me when I need it. I mean without them I would probably be dead or lost somewhere without hope".

"I'm glad that you at least have a dream for yourself that is something everyone here is lacking", she said while wiping the sweat off of her brow.

They arrived at the front of the store and heard yelling up the road from the shop. Soul reapers marched over the hill in a group with a flag representing their squad. The only time they would ever march through this area is when there is an uprising or when they want to fuck with us. We usually just called them 14's. Whenever they came in town people hid and shops closed, people knew wherever the 14's went trouble would follow.

"Here we go again", Tayuya said; the usual asshole 14's coming out to pick on weak and innocent people.

"Don't bother them and they won't bother us…..I hope", he responded.

"You know better than I do that they will bother who ever the hell they feel like", Tayuya heated up.

"Just relax and don't start any trouble", he responded.

The 14's had already marched down the hill and appeared to be about two shops down from the store. They were giving shop owners trouble and throwing rocks. Vain walked into the store and began setting up the weapons on the stands hoping for anyone to browse them. He turned and walked into the back room and picked up his most prized weapons. Two hook swords, both red with a black lion he imprinted on the handle of the pair. He never had the chance to use it on someone but if the time ever came he would know exactly how to use it. He stored them in his sheath on his back just in case the soul reapers decided to make any dangerous moves.

"Leave me alone you asshole", someone yelled.

Vain ran out his office looking for the source of the sound. He looked around the entire shop for Tayuya but didn't see anyone nearby. He rushed through the shop and sprinted out the entrance of the shop. He glanced to the left and caught a glimpse of Tayuya being dragged away by 14's who were tormenting the people earlier. He chased the group through the street.

He managed to find the 14's dragging her through the alley. Vain ran in front and planted his feet in front of the group.

"What the hell are you doing with her"? He growled, "Let her go".

"Or what a filthy slum dog like you will stop us, don't make me laugh", one of them smirked. "She is under arrest for selling weapons illegally to resistance members. As you should know this is treason and is punishable by death on all standards".

He looked at her and smiled, "Also she looks like a fine catch maybe we can have a good time with her before we hand her over".

"You won't touch her, not while I am still living", he screamed.

Vain drew his hood swords and raised both of them to his face. He kissed the blade and let them fall waist length.

"Don't do it Vain it's not worth dying for me, I will be okay don't worry, think about what this will do to the district", she screamed.

"Hey bitch shut up", one barked at her.

People began looking out windows, shops, and homes to watch the dispute. It was a while since someone decided to take on a soul reaper, let alone four at once.

"Vain, I refuse to lose you as a friend", she cried.

"I won't them take away anyone I care about", Vain whispered.

He looked at them and studied their movements. There were about four soul reapers surrounding her. Looking at their uniform he knew that they were only low level lackeys who followed like cattle. Vain knew he could take all of them easily.

They laughed at him as he prepared his attack; they were too cocky to even draw their swords.

Vain rushed towards the closet one and flipped him over his shoulder into a stand knocking him out. Vain dodged left to avoid a heavy blow from another 14. In a quick motion he spun around and swung his left hook sword into the shoulder of the 14 who failed to hit him and took the right and grabbed the other. He lifted the two guys tearing there shoulder blades. The two fell to the ground holding what was left of their shoulders and screamed in pain. Vain raised his hook swords and walked towards the last 14 holding Tayuya.

"You can either let her go or I promise to make the rest of your living life hell', Vain smirked. He released her on the ground and ran towards the hill they had started down.

"Hey I got your back", he stated while untying the ropes holding her.

"What the hell have you done, now they're going to come back even more pissed, why couldn't you just let them take me"? "I could've easily escaped if you had not interfered, with less the trouble and violence".

"They were going to hurt you, I couldn't let them do that to you, I don't like losing people that I care about", he responded.

"That's the problem you were too busy worried about your own feelings to realize that this going to affect the whole town you were hoping to keep safe".

Faces began disappearing into the holes they once came from preparing for the impending doom. Shops closed and the streets became empty. Vain let go of Tayuya and put his head down in shame. The very thing he wanted to protect was about to go through hell all because of him.

"Tayuya lock the shop up and go home to protect your family, ill clean up the rest of this mess and head home".

She nodded and walked up to the shop, she began putting things away and locking the doors of the place. Vain walked over to the 14's laying in the middle of the road.

He proceeded to reach down and twist the neck of each soul reaper until the loud crack of all their necks broke the silence of the streets. He found an abandoned house and hid the bodies to hide atleast some of the evidence.

Vain arrived at the shop and Tayuya had just finished closing up the shop and handed Vain the keys.

"Be safe", Vain warned.

"If only you listened to me Vain, we wouldn't have this damn problem, she threw Vain the keys and stormed in the opposite direction. Her words hurt more than any blade he could ever cut himself with."

Vain roamed around the shop for a minute closing it down and making sure everything was set. He usually would head to his office to relax for a few minutes but he didn't have time. He had to get home as fast as he could. Vain stepped onto the street and headed home.

He was about a block from home when a huge fireball burst from the ceiling of the houses from his neighborhood.

"No", he yelled.

He ran like the devil himself following to his home. He reached the front of the house and witnessed three 14's lighting the house on fire.

"That's what you get for fucking with us", the group yelled.

Vain sprinted into the group of three and impaled one guy in the back killing him instantly. He jumped over his head landing on the back of another soul reaper knocking him onto the ground. He reached the hook around his neck and tore into his skin killing him. The last soul reaper swung at Vain's back. Vain ducked under his sword and spun around with a quick swing to his chest killing him instantly. He sheathed his swords and dashed into the house.

"Yumi", he yelled kicking in the door. The blaze in the house was draining the air from his lungs but he refused to give up looking for his family. It was the only thing that really kept him in this world. He ran into his bedroom and found his Yumi bleeding on the bed.

"It's going to be alright, I am here for you", he cried. He lifted her head and placed it on a pillow to help her pain. The inferno surrounding his house increased.

"Vain they took our daughter", she cried, "don't worry about me, I have served my purpose".

"Just save her that's all I ask, give her a chance". She closed her eyes and laid there struggling to take a breath.

"They took her to the seritei", she trailed off, "and they are going to be using her as a slave…." She took her last breath and died in his arms holding him tightly. Tears rolled down his cheeks and splashed against the destroyed floor. The roof began to give in while he was holding her.

"I'm not leaving, you…. I won't leave you ever", he whispered to himself.

Debris fell all around him nearly hitting him in the back. He didn't want to let go, he had nothing to remember her by but the memories he had with her. The flames began to spread into the bedroom stopping at the door.

"Giving up already", a voice whispered in his head. "You haven't even served your purpose yet you fool".

"Who is that "he thought?

"You must not give up yet, vengeance will be yours as long as you live and serve your purpose.

"How can I trust you", your just a voice.

"Believe me or not, you die here everything you do will be in…Vain".

Something sparked in his head. Vain wanted vengeance and a chance to get his daughter back no matter the cost. He folded her hands and left her in the bed. She died smiling and knowing that she enjoyed her last moments with someone she cared about. Vain burst out of the burning house with his heart filled with rage and wanting vengeance. The whole district was becoming a warzone and he knew that the 14's would make the situation seem like the people were having an uprising. It was like a sort of hell on earth or a deadly inferno that devoured the souls with no remorse. He ran towards the soul reapers main base in the district.

Vain arrived at the base and began kicking the door in. He used every ounce of strength he had left to break it down. He knew this would only end in his demise but his will wouldn't take "no" for an answer.

"Someone is trying to break down the gate", a guy yelled from beyond the steel wall.

"Well stop him", he smiled, "one guy shouldn't be hard to take down."

The guards surrounding the base readied their arrows at the lonely figure at the gate. Vain stopped kicking the door and stood there thinking.

"I knew this wouldn't work, but I just have to try something. I don't know what to do."

Ready!

_What am I going to do! I can't die here._

Aim!

_I have to live for Yumi, our daughter, this town…._

Fire!

_I'm going to die._

Vain closed his eyes in preparation for death. He hears the arrows approach him and can tell they are only inches from him, Then nothing, no screaming, no arrows, no fighting, nothing. He opened his eyes and the arrows are frozen above him just floating there. The people are frozen in their previous action like a statue.

"What is going on", he thought.

"_Do you want to live"_, a voice asks.

"I'll give anything to live, but why do you want me so badly".

"_That is not of importance. In time you will come to understand this"._

"_I will give you everything you need to help your dreams come true. All have you have to do is say my name"._

_What is your name?_

_My name is Tsumi…._the voice echoes until gone.

Time returned to as it was before, the arrows inching closer, the people screaming, the building's falling.

He wielded his hook swords close to his heart and kissed the blades, TSUMI I REPENT.


End file.
